


《前行》（上）

by ANranzeanzhiNA



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, all耀 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANranzeanzhiNA/pseuds/ANranzeanzhiNA
Summary: 有私设【详情见老福特】三观不正本篇未完，会后续修改





	《前行》（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 有私设【详情见老福特】  
> 三观不正  
> 本篇未完，会后续修改

前行（上）

 

王耀最近一次在四方的中式水池里洗浴还是好几年前。不过随着记忆的不断回溯，他发现最享受的一次还是在盛唐的某一个时辰，那时水池上飘着牡丹花瓣，四角的香炉上青烟缭绕，塑造出一种人间仙境的感觉。身侧还有手持琵琶亭亭玉立的胡人乐姬，轻歌曼舞间舒适得能令人羽化飞升。

他至今还记得自己缓缓卸下衣袍，身旁负责捧花撒花的小侍女羞红的可爱面颊。

但现在。

没有胡人乐姬，只有一群荷尔蒙过分旺盛的胡人男子。

没有捧花的小侍女的脸红，只有几道赤裸裸的毫不避讳的几乎要将他生吞活剥了的视线。而且他衣服连一个扣子都还没解开。

这算个什么事啊。他看着模样倒是像样的古色古香的水池。不得不说科技确实可以改善生活品质，现在的温泉池比那时的还要精美别致，四角放置幽幽香烛的檐柱都是精雕细琢，池水清澈泛着美玉的碧色，在池沿上一小波一小波地涌着浪。空气中弥漫着令人舒适的香味。

“这味道还蛮香的……我以前怎么没听人推荐过这家酒店？要是这里泡温泉倒是真不错。”

“……谁敢呢。”气温有些热，亚瑟·柯克兰脱掉西服外套，露出里面紧绷的衬衫，他细细打量着光线有几分昏暗的空间，目光移到池水旁满篮的花瓣上。“这小子都学了些什么……弗朗西斯你真该担心一下你那位欧若拉的人身安全了。”他的神色突然变得深沉起来。

“什么？”王耀没太明白他说的话。伊万·布拉金斯基正对着池水沉思。他还看见美国人也若有所思地沿着池子走了一圈。“没有隐藏的摄像头。看来他只是不小心学坏了。”

“耀，看看这一大盒放在柜子里的酒心巧克力吧……这可是上好的……”法国人对他解释着，但他并没有继续说下去，只是用眼神示意着东方人。

 

上好的催情剂。

 

王耀闻言紧锁起眉头，“他到底想做什么？”

 

“他想做什么我不知道，”英国人捻起一小片颜色诱人的花瓣闻了闻香气，碧色的瞳孔微缩，紧接着把它掷到水里。花瓣伴着水流漂漂悠悠地向着黑发男人而去。

 

“我倒是知道他想让我们做什么。”

 

温泉池里的水加热了空气，空气转而焐热了脚下的大理石，黑色的粗糙大理石又传递温热到了脚掌心，一路向上通往大脑，大脑再把指令传输给双颊的薄质血管。站在池旁已经摆弄不下去手机的东方人的脸颊现在正红得透彻，他很快就感觉到了热。  
在温泉池旁穿着衣服是最蠢蛋的行为。于是他终于还是扛不住了热度，把身上最后一件轻薄的衬衫领口的扣子打开。

早知道就趁着一起脱的时候混水摸鱼了。他现在才感到有点后悔，被好几双眼睛盯着换衣服的感觉真的不是一般的羞耻。

“王先生忙完事情啦？”阿尔弗雷德坐在池水里拍着岸边黑色温暖的石头，笑容里透着了然。王耀故作镇定地利落点头，从袖子处剥离衬衫，顺便把仅剩的内裤也从莹白的大腿根部褪下，然后缓缓踩进碧波中。水温倒确实是合适的，轻柔体贴地包裹上他的全身心。

他下池子的时候下意识地向偏远处靠了靠。

“耀……”一声带着些不悦语气的呼唤让他从头顶直酥麻到尾椎骨，“为什么不过来一点？”

作为一个会被男性所撩拨起性欲的男人，让他以平静的神色面对这帮家伙，哪怕是给他一百张厚脸皮他也做不来。

“我只想安静的泡个温泉来度过2018年最后的几个小时。”

话一刚出口，他就知道是在自欺欺人。

 

王耀骑坐在美国男人的腿上，缭绕的雾气让他意识变得有些恍惚。热水浸泡过的唇透着嫣红，同时膝盖手肘和肩膀等关节处也都盈透着粉嫩的颜色，像是水蜜桃般甜美。

美国男人小心地抱着他的腰将他有些挺立不住的身子扶正，白皙的大腿根部刚好在水平线处若隐若现。他咬着他通红的耳尖。“耀？要进去了？”

“等一下……”王耀扒开濡湿的乱掉的黑发，身体来回地轻蹭像是在对准。“我……”

“可我等不及了……”阿尔弗雷德向前用力顶了一次，换来东方人压抑的呻吟。“啊……”酸麻的感觉随着液体的流动一齐流进王耀的下半身，他的双足正徒劳无功地抵着光滑的池底。完全没有着力点的感觉令人下意识感到恐慌，王耀感觉自己几乎要漂浮起来，但很快金发男人就给他捉了回去，插入肠道的一瞬间王耀只剩下窒息般的饱涨感。

“别、别动……”他的声音陡然软了下来，摸索着去亲吻阿尔弗雷德的下颌、他的颈侧和胸膛。为了躲着美利坚的进攻，他的臀部翘起并向后退，愈发显出流畅的腰肢曲线。伊万布拉金斯基的喉结上下滚动了一下。

“不动……这可不好办啊……”阿尔弗雷德佯装露出苦恼的神色上身凑得更近了些，肉茎反而直直顶得更深一寸。“比让我操到你不晕过去还难办。”

“唔……哈啊？啊、啊啊……”王耀攀紧男人的肩，在彻底深入又抽出的猛烈动作中按捺不住地喘着。肉穴因有着温泉水的润滑显得越发紧致湿润，牢牢缠住男人的茎不放。一边抗拒一边还吃得正欢，丝毫没有放手的意思嘛。阿尔弗雷德一边这样想着掐他的纤腰冲进去，一边再在东方人战栗的抽搐中退出来。每次狰狞的肉刃一离开，大量的水就涌注进来不及闭合的甬道，再在下一次的冲撞里被推向腔道的更深处。

这种感觉太糟糕了。每一次的落下都激起不小的水花和羞耻的响声，现在断断续续的水线挂在他的身上，淌过锁骨一直到腹股沟，王耀连眼神都被雾气熏得迷离。美国青年根本就分不清轻重，在本身就加了料的池水里只是凭着本能抒发着他的欲望，他的动作愈来愈快，王耀的声调也愈拔愈高，最后终于染上了哭腔。“你他妈……就不能慢一……操！”

“嘿看清楚亲爱的，现在是我操你。”阿尔弗雷德只觉得膨胀无比的征服欲被满足，顺便不怀好意地握住王耀已经扬起来的家伙搓揉着脆弱的顶端。  
受到双重刺激的王耀小声呜咽着一只手攥在他握住自己命脉的手腕上颤抖，另一只手在他的肩上深深浅浅抠出印痕。不远处传来弗朗西斯低哑的笑意，“小猫又开始挠人了。”

阿尔弗雷德又深入最深处顶弄了好几下，然后转换策略用头部撞在距离穴口二三指节的部分。王耀快被前列腺高潮的快感逼疯了，他身子虚晃了两下前面干净的柱体就喷出股白色浊液来。液体融于清亮的碧水，染上了一层淫靡。中国人一下子软了腰，连动都不想动。

阿尔弗雷德终于如愿射在他里面。他用拇指缓慢捏揉着美人的腰窝，惹得他大腿轻颤不已。

 

“很棒。老妖精。你表现最棒了。”他讨好似地舔舐他湿润的眼角。

“我求你不要在这种场合夸我，搞得我像是个出来卖的。”王耀没好气地闷闷道。他略有些颤抖地从他的腹肌上爬起来，恰巧又失了平衡跌入法国男人的怀抱。

“就算耀真的出来卖，我想也是最高贵的那一个头牌。”弗朗西斯笑着调侃，顺手拿了一块纯黑的巧克力递到他唇边。“吃一颗，不然真的会缺糖。”

“还高贵？我怎么觉得……不出半天我就会被人包养起来呢？小金屋还带锁的那种。”东方人把溢着酒香的甜点吞下去舔舔唇，显然还在为刚才的话耿耿于怀。

“要什么小金屋……你要求倒还挺高，”亚瑟柯克兰刻薄地轻笑，“我觉得金笼子就很好。”

“说实话，我也觉得金子做的笼子很美。”  
伊万·布拉金斯基紫罗兰的眼睛里透着莫名的光亮。

“看你们这么喜欢笼子……哪天我就用金笼把你们几个都锁起来，把钥匙扔进太平洋，然后我就可以每天一个人地开开心心开会了。”王耀一样笑着眨眼睛，美得灼人。

“你这是赤色的独裁政权！我终于有理由可以控诉你了！”阿尔弗雷德挑眉不轻不重地掐了一下他格外有弹性的大腿根部。

“你来呀，谁先怂谁就输。明年我还是会和你杠到底的。”

“都已经是年末的最后一天了……各位就不能有怨消怨有仇消仇吗……那孩子可不是想看你们摩擦出火花的对吧？”弗朗西斯笑着叹了口气，抱着怀中的东方人把他翻了个身抵在石壁前。

 

接下来他问了一个非常令人摸不着头脑的问题。“耀……你会游泳的吧？”


End file.
